


Hurtful

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years together and Dean still hides things from Cas. Like his feelings, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurtful

Five years. Five years together, and Dean still hid things from Cas. Like how he was feeling, for example. Castiel has learned how to pick up on Dean’s little cues-his pouting face, constant insistence that he was “fine.”

“Dean?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Can we talk?”  
“About?”  
“The other day,” Castiel answered, “What I said to you, I…”  
“We already talked about that. It’s fine.”  
“The look you gave me…”  
“What look?”  
“The one with the clenched teeth and cold stare. Like you couldn’t believe I’d said that.”

Dean ran fingers through his hair. What Cas had said during their argument had been eating at him, but he decided to let it pass. 

“Don’t worry about it.”  
“I know when something’s bothering you, Dean. Please, just tell me, we can work this out.”  
Those blue eyes are hard to resist. Damn it, Cas.  
“It wasn’t what you said,” Dean began, “Or, even how you said it.”  
“Then, what is it?”  
“It came so easily to you. Like you’d been thinking it for a while, stewing over it.”  
“It was an accident,” Castiel said, “I was angry, I didn’t mean it.”  
“Hmm.” Dean nodded.  
“Dean, please don’t be angry.”  
“I’m not.”

Dean could hear the desperation in Castiel’s voice. He cares. He truly, honestly cares about their relationship. 

“Sorry,” Castiel said, “It’s just…I wish you would open up more. I understand you’re scared, but…don’t you trust me?”  
“It’s not that simple,” Dean said, “I trusted a lot of people who proceeded to stab me in the back the second I let my guard down.”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. It would take years, maybe even over a decade for Dean to fully trust anyone again, at least he felt a bit safe with Cas.


End file.
